Splashmon (Fusion)
|alias= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Cyber Land }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Cyber Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Description Splashmon is a liquid Digimon who conceals his true form of a monstrous watery tiger within a handsome puppet suit. His body is immune to physical and most energy-based attacks due to his fluid nature and regenerative skills. He is able to produce , water spirits that can infiltrate bodies for a variety of effects, and can change his own shape to assume the form of other living beings, although he always retains his eyeshadow. Splashmon is fundamentally distrustful of others, and believes that the same is true for everyone. Unlike the other Dark Generals, who each lead their own personal armies, Splashmon's is not composed of living Digimon but of Digimon-like puppets operated by his Splashers. He has no concept of camaraderie and is unable to trust anyone, as even his Splashers are merely extensions of himself. Attacks *'Poisonous Force': Fires an army of Splashers that paralyze the enemy force's chain of command and cause the battlefield to fall into chaos. *'Hydro-Pressure': Shoots water of high pressure and speed from his fingertips. *'Bubble Head' (Bead-drown): Instantly gathers trace elements and converts them to liquid around the opponent's head. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. Splashmon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the fourth kingdom, the futuristic metropolis of Cyber Land. Using his powers, he causes confusion among the population. He tricks the resident Digimon into turning on themselves and slaughtering each other in a storm of negative energy, driving his domain to the state of solitude he desires. Cyber Land is then only one among the seven kingdoms to have its entire populace wiped out and, as a result, causes it to be the greatest provider of negative energy to Lord Bagra out of all seven lands. The only living Digimon left, Splashmon has his enter puppet bodies to act his forces in the . When the Fusion Fighters arrive in the empty city and defeat his replicas, Splashmon decides to infiltrate their group with Luca, a human-like puppet controlled by a Blue Splasher. When suspects something off with her, however, Splashmon captures the Digimon and assumes his form to personally infiltrate the army and quickly destroy the group from the inside out. Though it first seems his plan is succeeding in turning the army's members against each other by assuming Nene's form and then Mikey's to sow discord among the United Army, Splashmon soon learns that he was tricked. None of the members trusted him at all, least of all Mikey, who took the opportunity to send and to act in the shadows while he pretended to fall into traps. Enraged, Splashmon reabsorbs all of his Splashers to assume his . Other forms Disguises Splashmon is able to assume to shape of anyone he wants. File:6-38 Cutemon (Splashmon).png|Cutemon File:6-38 Dorulumon (Splashmon).png|Dorulumon File:6-38 Nene Amano (Splashmon).png|Nene Amano File:6-38 Mikey Kudo (Splashmon).png|Mikey Kudo Familiars Splashers Splashers are cute, multi-colored water-spirits composed and formed within Splashmon's body, and in contrast to their appearance, they each possess an offensive ability of frightening degree according to their color, such as close-combat, abnormal condition, or detonation abilities. As Splashmon does not trust anyone but himself, his army consists solely of his Splashers, which take control of mechanized Whamon, MetalTyrannomon, Sealsdramon, and Andromon. Splashmon eventually digifuses all of them with himself to become , and they are killed along with him. They come in seven colors. A Red Splasher will induce anger and aggression towards others, a Pink Splasher will cause a being to become narcissistic, vain, and selfish, a Blue Splasher will animate humanoid puppets like Luca, a Green Splasher will animate Digimon puppets like Andromon, a Violet Splasher will drown a opponent with its body, a Yellow Splasher will paralyze an enemy with an electric current, and a Black Splasher can be used for most of these functions at once. File:6-38 Drippin (Red).png|Red Splasher File:6-38 Drippin (Cherry).png|Pink Splasher File:6-38 Drippin (Yellow).png|Yellow Splasher File:6-38 Analyzer-04 JP.png|Blue Splasher File:6-39 Analyzer-04 JP.png|Black Splasher File:6-38 Drippin (Green).png|Green Splasher File:6-39 Drippin (Violet).png|Violet Splasher Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists